


Secret

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Building bridges, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Morning After, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Teasing, Tension, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Day 4 of Liam Kosta Week prompt: Recklessness. Liam and Alexis have a talk about what happened the night before on the couch when they first slept together, but he starts to push her away hiding a secret as he tries to build bridges in this hostile new galaxy...





	Secret

“Liam, you’re avoiding me….we have to talk about last night.”

Alexis was leaning against the doorframe to the storage room, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him; Liam had been avoiding her all day. She’d been the one who was gone when he’d woken up...and had that little flutter of her pulse always been there begging for the stroke of his tongue? He needed to focus. Liam sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he knew she wouldn't believe that he was protecting her; if she had to worry about keeping him safe in the field instead of focusing on everyone else and the task in front of her it could spell disaster for all involved, and if she got hurt because she was distracted by him--and his safety--he’d never be able to forgive himself.

“Pathfinder. Ryder. The last time we talked was...that was weird, right?” He smacked himself in the forehead...not how he’d wanted to phrase that--and he was stuttering. “Not the part with you. I mean it was all with you. Things get close on a ship like this. Things happen.”

She really liked being with him and smirked. “No complaints, Kosta...I trust that goes both ways?”

She rocked his world on that couch, that was for certain.

“You bet it did. Make no mistake.” He didn’t see her face fall at the past tense. “Listen, one night was one night. I’m a big boy, I won’t get clingy. That’s the last thing you need. But I won’t run either. So maybe we keep this in mind for the future. No pressure.”

She wanted to see where they could take this, but she already felt like he was holding her at arm’s length, for a reason she couldn't comprehend despite the sweet things he was saying. Retreating behind a wall; he didn’t want to let her know how much those words were killing him, tasting like poison on his tongue--he didn't want to put this thing with her on the back burner, but with everything going on, a relationship was the last thing she needed. Alexis smiled at him, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, violet eyes sparkling in delight. His breath hitched slightly.

“We both have a lot going on. But, yeah...let’s not close that door. And after last night, you should probably call me Alex.”

“Glad to hear it, Alex." Her name on his lips made him smile. "This nervousness right here? Most normal I've felt since we got to Andromeda. Maybe we could spend some time off-ship just...doing stuff. Like visiting Aya? I’ve got some things I’d like your eyes on. No rush. Unlike...everything else.”

She didn't need to know that what he needed her help with was something less than savory, but he’d already tried to go through official channels and he'd been blocked every step of the way. There was still doubt about her as Pathfinder from Tann and the rest of the Nexus staff even if they had two outposts and a foothold on Aya. He hated having to keep secrets from her, but if it came back around, she could honestly say she didn’t know what she was doing; it would be on him, but they needed to do something to earn the angarans’ trust, which was why he needed that data for Verand--build the bridges between the species, as it were. And if that meant he had to bend a few rules, so be it; better he get his hands dirty than Alexis.


End file.
